


Bad Moods

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas aren't in the best of moods. Sam's laptop caught a virus and refused to work, meaning Dean has to go through all the Men of Letters files and Cas... well Dean was ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moods

Dean sat with his back to Cas and Sam, he was studiously scribbling down all the information they needed for the case they were working. All three were in a bad mood. Sam because his laptop crashed and he was in the middle of troubleshooting it, Dean because he had to now manually go through the files the Men of Letters had complied and Cas because Dean was ignoring him. The only sound in the room was the constant whirring of Sam’s laptop as he worked away at disabling the virus it contained and the scratching of Dean’s pen on paper… that is until Cas started humming.

“Cas, could you like, stop that,” Dean ground out between clenched teeth. 

“What Dean?” Cas asked nonchalantly, Sam frowned at Cas who was clearly baiting Dean. 

“You know what, smart ass,” Dean spat. Cas hummed louder. Sam glanced between his brother and friend, worriedly. Dean’s shoulders were taut with barely contained anger and Cas was glaring at Dean, humming loudly. Sam waited patiently for his brother to snap. It didn’t take long. “CAS!” Dean threw the pen a little to the right of Cas’ head. Sam knew that he would have been able to hit the angel if he really wanted to. “FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…” his angry outburst was cut off by Cas’ own.

“God does not care!”

“Well… I don’t care about you! If you don’t shut up I will personally see to it that you won’t be able to make another noise again!” Once the words left Dean’s mouth, Sam could see the regret instantly, although it was quickly concealed with more fury. Cas glared at Dean, hurt, tears and a touch of anger shone in his blue eyes. Just before a watery droplet fell, he was gone. “Cas…” Dean sighed; regret radiated from the hunter as he stared at the spot the angel was just standing. He looked at Sam apologetically.

“I’m not the one you need to look at like that,” Sam said, turning his attention back to his laptop, “you jerk,” he adds as an afterthought. 

***

Later that night, once Sam had given up on his laptop for now and wandered off to bed, Dean was in one of the lounge chairs, waiting for Cas to return. He had been rehearsing a suitable apology for what he had said earlier: Cas, I’m sorry for what I said. It was wrong, the truth is when you were humming it was so hard for me not to walk over and kiss you to make you stop. “No,” Dean sighed. The ruffle of feathers alerted him to Cas’ arrival. Jumping up from his slouched position in the chair, he faced the angel. His eyes were slightly bloodshot making Dean’s heart lurch in his chest. He had made Cas cry. The guilt was eating him from the inside out. “Cas…” Dean started, hesitantly. The angel just looked at him coldly. “Cas, I’m sorry.”

“For what, Dean?” Cas placed his hands behind his back, looking down his nose at Dean.

“C’mon Cas, you aren’t going to make me spell it out are you?” Dean practically whined. Cas stared at him icily. Dean sighed, defeated. “Cas, look…” Dean closed his eyes, “I’m sorry that I snapped at you…”

“And threw the pencil at me,” Cas butted in, indignantly.

“And threw the pencil at you and said those hurtful things when you know that I don’t really mean them. Cas… I… I love you,” The words hung in the air for several seconds, neither acknowledging the last part of Dean’s apology. Hesitantly, Dean opened his eyes. Cas was staring at him, this face blank of emotion. Sadness and self-loathing filled Dean’s stomach. He’d really done it now. Cas was never going to forgive him. They… His train of thought was cut off by Cas closing the distance between them, grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulling the hunter’s lips to his own. After a second of shell-shock Dean kissed his angel back; happiness and warmth replacing the sadness and self-loathing inside of him. “Cas?” Dean asked as he broke the kiss.

“Shush,” was all the angel said before reclaiming Dean’s lips.


End file.
